


pull me in and never let me go

by summerdayghost



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Complicated Relationships, Denial, Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Pining, Sister/Sister Incest, Soul Bond, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: She simply understood.





	pull me in and never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of ot3 incest. This is more than 100 words.

There was no point in kidding herself. The rumors about Pietro and Wanda were all true. Every single one of them and then some.

Lorna had never seen anything to definitively prove it but neither had anyone else. Somehow, she just knew it in her core. She had never gotten the chance to interact with either of them one on one (or even two on one) for very long. Arguably she knew them more through second hand account then experience, but there were certain things she just understood about them that no one else could. She understood what it meant when Pietro looked to the sky and why Wanda spins around sometimes. The true nature of their relationship was just another thing she simply understood.

When her mind was idle she wondered if this was her residual piece of their interconnectedness. It was a silly thought. They had been born together and never learned how to be any other way. A girl who’s birth had been separated from their’s by a decade and a continent could never be a part of it. Then again she also understood that they understood certain things about her. What those things were she could not say. Perhaps the magic binding their souls was a powerful riptide that was starting to pull her in.

For the record Lorna thought what was going on between them was sick, sick, sick, absolutely disgusting. It unsettled her on a deep level and she absolutely did not dream of painted red lips on hers and a head of silver hair resting next to her on the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
